Happy Warbucks Easter
by Annie1999fan
Summary: The Warbucks family spend their first easter together


Grace and Oliver have never been too religious nor have they ever really celebrated religious holidays. Grace went to church on Easter Sunday sometime but Oliver never seemed to really acknowledge any sort of religious beliefs so Easter was just like any other Sunday for him. And of course adopting Annie and Molly changed everything for the better in the Warbucks house. They all celebrated Halloween, birthdays thanksgiving g and Christmas together as a family. This will be Grace and Oliver's first to, time really celebrating Easter and the girls ' first time ever celebrating Easter.

Annie pointed it out that they HAVE to go to Easter mass on Sunday so Grace and Oliver planned on going to Easter Sunday mass. They usually go to church occasionally but work has been so hectic lately and now they're getting ready for a new baby so most Sundays the family just want to sleep and spend time together before another hectic week starts.

The girls were both really excited about Easter and hunting for eggs in the huge mansion. Grace and Oliver were glad Annie was still young enough to have fun hunting for eggs(even though if she was at that "I'm too old for this" stage she would have done it with her sister anyway ) and Molly still had a few more years till she reached that stage. Grace and Oliver had so much fun hiding the Easter eggs all over inside and outside of the mansion and couldn't wait to share this with the girls the next day.

At 730 Easter morning grace and Oliver were both awakened by to very excited little girls jumping on the bed.

"Mama Daddy it's Christmas… I mean Easter!" Molly said jumping into her mothers arms.

"Yes it is happy Easter and happy Easter Annie!"

"Happy Easter mom and daddy Warbucks! Can we hunt for Easter eggs now?" Seeing how excited both her girls were grace and Oliver thought it was time to get up and start the day church started at 10 so they best be getting ready now.

"Oh boy the Easter bunny came! Did he get me a new dress?" Grace kissed her excited 6 year old and lifted her off the bed

"Well why don't we go check now then Mrs. Pugh will make us breakfast before church!"

Annie took Molly's hand and raced down the stairs Oliver and Grace following right behind them.

The Easter bunny indeed came! Both girls had so much fun hunting for eggs. Thy each got tons of candy, chocolate, some outdoor/spring toys and a new dress for each of them! A light blue one for Annie and a light pink one for Molly. The both loved their prints and they couldn't wait to share all this with their new sibling. They then got dressed and went to the dining room for breakfast where Mrs. Pugh made a delicious meal of eggs, sausage, bacon and toast.

"Mom daddy this was a great Easter we never celebrated anything in the orphanage! I can't wait to share all these fun holidays with our new sibling!"

"Yeah mommy this was a fun day! Do you think Santa clause and the Easter bunny are best friends?" Grace giggled at her youngest daughter's innocence

"I'm glad you're enjoying your Easter with your sister and yes I couldn't agree more that Santa and the Easter bunny are friends! Now let's finish up so we can head out to church." The finished the rest of their breakfast then went upstairs to wash up and left the house by 945 to get to mass on time. Mass was pretty and both girls seemed to like it a headed hack to th mansion to spend some time outside while it was still a bit warm out. Annie and Molly were excited to be able to ride their bikes they got the previous Christmas.

Grade and Oliver both watched their daughters enjoy the nice day.

"Oliver I'm so glad we could give them the life they deserve. I could never imagine what they had to go through at that horrible orphanage or breaks my heart."

"I know darling I'm glad this is their forever home ans I'm equally excited to welcome this little one" Oliver said putting his hands around Grace's very pregnant stomach.

"The baby will love Annie and Molly and they'll love the baby too!"

" I couldn't be any more happy than I am now" Oliver kissed his wife on the lips.

The Warbucks family had a quiet afternoon and night together spent as a family and Mrs. Pugh made ham, potatoes and vegetables and a pie for dessert. The girls had school and Grace and Oliver had work the next day so they all went to bed around 930. They were both glad they could give this to their daughters and couldn't wait for many more holiday memories to come especially with the baby on the way!

The end and happy Easter! There will be a story that goes more into depth on Grace having the baby soon! Also there will be one longer one coming up that explores the relationship between grace Mrs. Pugh Annie and Molly for Mother's Day!


End file.
